The Four-Letter Word Discovery
by preciousrodolfo
Summary: As much as she wanted to deny it, she already knew what the truth is. A/N:I would like to send a lot of "THANK YOU'S" to rubyanjel for the beta. Without you, this would not be published here.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor profit from The Big Bang Theory and its characters. All of this belongs to their rightful owners**

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a ShamyFanfic. So please be gentle with me :)**

**The Four-Letter Word Discovery**

It was the second Thursday of the month and according to the Relationship Agreement, it was _Date Night._Sheldon was giddy like a child receiving his Christmas present as Amy drove to the Model Train Museum in Burbank.

"I'm so excited, Amy! I can finally see the Bullet Train Show in action." He was slightly jumping up and down on his seat.

Amy has been watching him in the corner of her eye while she was behind the wheel. She really can't take her eyes of him. Though, she doesn't know why.

"That's good news, Sheldon" She really wasn't interested in trains. But she would do anything just to see that twinkle in those deep-blue eyes of his.

"Oh, Goody! And did you know that the Bullet Train is actually called 'Shinkansen'and it can go up to 150 to 187 miles per hour?"

When other people hear him talk like this, they would just wish to be in another place other than there. But for Amy, she can never get tired of hearing him talk. To her, Sheldon is the most fascinating man she has ever met. He's almost perfect_. Almost_

The Model Train Museum was only two blocks away. Sheldon can't really contain his excitement as Amy drove to the Museum Parking lot. She found a nice parking spot next to a Black SUV and a nice little tree on the right.

"We're here!" Sheldon excitedly removed his seatbelt while Amy was already getting out of the Driver's Seat.

As soon as he removed his seatbelt, Sheldon opened the car door and jogged to the doors of the Museum while Amy was making sure that they didn't leave anything in the car.

"Come on, Amy!" Sheldon was already inside so she tried to catch up with him.

Model Trains in all shapes and sizes were displayed in the long hallways of the Museum. It really was a sight to behold. _No wonder Sheldon likes trains so much, _Amy thought_._

Amy observed the people other than his boyfriend inside the museum. Some were old people; some were families with noisy, sticky children. Some were train enthusiasts, who are busily observing all the model trains in the museum. And some are couples who are groping each other like there is no tomorrow.

When Sheldon sees that kind of physical intimacy, he would mock them for being a low-minded slave of their baser urges.

But when Amy sees it, she just wished that someday her mysophobic boyfriend would just hold her without using 250 mL hand sanitizer afterwards. She just wished to have a "normal" romantic relationship. Not a romantic relationship with a 31-paged contract with rules and regulations.

But she is dating Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Having a "normal" romantic relationship with him is just too far off. _Just be patient, Fowler. Everything comes in the right time and in the right moment._

"Amy, are you even listening?" Sheldon looked at her girlfriend expectantly. "Come on, the show is about to start!"

Amy snapped out of her reverie and shook her head. Sheldon may not follow all social protocol when it comes to his girlfriend and even if he cannot fathom to touch her, he will still be the Sheldon she truly adores. She can be patient with the progress in their relationship. The things she would do for the man she loved.

_The man I love?_

Amy was stopped in her tracks.

_Love?_

"What a tedious human emotion for the stupid person," she mumbled to herself. If Sheldon can read her mind, he would think of her as weak and a slave to her own emotions.

She shook her thoughts away and enjoyed the show beside his boyfriend.

The trip back home was filled with train fun facts coming from Sheldon. Amy just pretended to be listening eagerly as her mind was on a different topic.

_Am I really inlove?_

"Amy, are you alright?" Sheldon's voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking concerned for his girlfriend.

"Yes, Sheldon. I was just thinking of something." Amy mentally slapped herself. _That's right, Fowler. Interest him with your tedious thoughts about love. _The voice inside her head sarcastically mused.

Sheldon looked at her for the last time. He then decided to not dig it any further.

Amy just smiled at him. To her shock, he smiled back.

They were already infront of 2311 North Los Robles at that moment.

"I enjoyed our Date Night, Amy. I appreciate you taking us to the Train Museum," Sheldon mused as he looked at his girlfriend's eyes.

"Me, too. And you're welcome" Amy squeaked. That was all that she could mutter. She just melted inside just by looking at those blue tantalizing eyes.

"Skype same time tomorrow?" he asked while putting on his windbreaker.

"Ofcourse. "

"Goodbye, Amy. I hope you achieve REM sleep and have a productive day tomorrow."

"You, too. Bye Cuddles." Amy playfully teased.

Sheldon just shook his head and shot her a haughty look of derision with a slight smirk on his face.

As he climbed on the stairs, Amy went on her way to her apartment. As she was driving, her mind drifted back on her thoughts earlier.

"Love is an unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships," she remembered those words leave her mouth.

That was when she and Sheldon was just boy/friend/girl/friend. She doesn't even care for romance back then. It was Sheldon who made her feel these types of confusing emotions. Sometimes she wonders if he also feels it when he's with her. But it's Sheldon, so she learned to have low expectations.

She finally managed to park her car and walk to her apartment building. She opened her door and threw her purse on the nearby chair. She wanted to rest; she had a long day at the museum with all these confusing emotions.

She went to the bathroom and showered. After that, she brushed her teeth and put on her scheduled pajamas for the night.

She climbed on her nice, soft bed and tried to sleep but sleep was just not on her side tonight. She kept thinking of those blue eyes and that wonderful smile of his. She let out a tired sigh. As much as she wanted to deny it, she already knew what the truth is.

"_I am inlove with Sheldon Cooper"_

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it! It's my first time so I don't expect too much from y'all. I just love the power couple so much that this plot shot me while I was taking a bath. LLTS !**


End file.
